1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic electronic certification trading system, and more particularly, to an automatic electronic certification trading system for detecting a wireless mobile device approaching a trading device in a set distance, and delivering an electronic certification for trading or identity recognition to the wireless mobile device, so that the wireless mobile device processes further certification and trading with the trading device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current mechanisms for detecting message approaching and delivery are known as Apple, iBeacon, digital coupons, and vouchers. However, the prior arts still need to deal with entities or entity certification programs to complete the trading or certification after receiving messages from consumers, which is really inconvenient for consumers to conduct online trading and certification anytime and anywhere.
Thus it can be seen that the above mentioned conventional technology has many disadvantages, which is not a good design and needs to be modified.